Yes, Daddy
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Butch Jojo is the son of Mojo Jojo. Age 19. He is next in line to take the company's name. Jojo Incorporation. Brick Keane is the son of Him and Martha Keane. Age 19. He is one of Butch's butlers, well in this case...hehehe...you can say maid...let's see what fate has in store for these two...
Butch Jojo is the son of Mojo Jojo. Age 19. He is next in line to take the company's name. _Jojo Incorporation._ He lives in a mansion with his father, hyperactive younger brother, Boomer who just turned 7, and dozens of Maids/Butlers.

Brick Keane is the son of Him and Martha Keane. Age 19. His mother decided that he should be a Butler and work with her while their father/partner was fighting in the war so he has been working for the Jojo family for the past 4 years and his mother 12 years.

Let's see what fate has in store for these two.

* * *

 **Brick's POV**

"Brick dear, could you go and wake the young master?" Head Maid Keane, aka Mom, asked, "Sure." I bowed and walked out of the dining room.

I made my way to Master Boomer's room to find that he was not there. I sighed and trudged over to Butch's room, yes Butch not Master Butch, he doesn't deserved the respect...because...he is...rather handsome, and smart. Also the way he- Wait that's not right! It's because he's a perverted, annoying and immature brat.

Yeah we're the same age but he's so...GRAH!

*knock knock* "Master Boomer?" I called out, "..." With no response I sigh and make my way into the enemy's room.

When I closed the door behind me, the first thing I noticed was how the Master was cuddled up to Butch's side. A small smile crept to my lips, "I guess he does have his good sides."

I went over to the Master's side of the bed and knelt down, "Boomer? It's time to get up." His big eyes scrunched as he started to stir in his sleep, "Come on now." His eyes slowly opened and I waited for his eyes to adjust to the light, "Brickie!"

He sat up happily, "Morning Boomer. Let's go now, we have to get you dressed." He nodded and jumped up to go to his room. I watched as he opened the door and when the door closed I sighed for third time today, "I know you're up." A deep chuckle came from behind me, "Busted."

I turned around and rolled my eyes with a blush, "Why do you sleep like that?"

The enemy sits there in his bed, knee propped up, in only his underwear.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Before I could respond back, he was behind me with his arm around me, "I don't think you do." He whispered in my ear, "Do you?" He licked my neck, "B-Butch!" A low moan escaped from my lips, "Truth is, you like seeing me like this. Right?" He kissed my neck softly nibbling and sucking.

My body's starting to feel very hot, "N-no..." He turned my head to face him and captured my lips. I tried, and I mean tried, to pull away but, I just can't resist him. Before he could deepen the kiss he pulled away abruptly, "Tch..."

The door then opened, "Butch." My boss, Mojo Jojo just walked in, "I need you to handle my paperwork. I have a meeting to attend to." Butch let out a sigh, "Okay, I'm on it." Mojo smiled, "Thanks son."

Butch rolled his eyes after a while and walked over to his bed, "You're still here? Does someone want to go further?~" He said in a teasing voice, "Go on, beg."

I glared at him and walked to the door, "Fuck off asshole!"

* * *

*SPLASH*

"My karma for cursing..."

*Drip drip drip*

"Oh no! Brick! Quick! To the showers!" Said Mom with a worried tone.

The tea kettle filled with hot tea splashed on me. I was rushed out the kitchen and to the bathroom to shower. My clothes were practically ripped off and I was thrown into the shower.

"I'll bring a change of clothes for you." Was the last thing I heard before the door slammed shut.

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

"MOOOOOOOM!"

"Oh boy..."

"What is the meaning of this!?"

"What do you mean?"

Brick had on a maid's outfit, which for the record didn't go past his thighs, "THIS!" He pointed to the dress.

"Oh! That..." Brick glared at her, "Madam Keane?" A maid, Robin, called her attention. Ms. Keane turned her attention to Robin as she whispered to her.

Ms. Keane nodded and turned back to Brick, "I'm sorry Brick," she walked behind him and fixed his hair, into a ponytail, and put a maid headband on, "for now act like nothing's changed and please deliver Master Butch his afternoon snack."

Brick's eyes widened as his face turned crimson, "WHAT!?" Ms. Keane pulled the food cart out and to Brick's direction before bowing and running out the room with Robin.

"Fuck my life..."

* * *

 **Butch's POV**

"Come on!" Princess whined. "I'm trying to work here." I growled, "Go bother someone else."

She crossed her arms and attempted to push up her flat chest. "Is it because of him?" I sighed and dragged my hand down my face letting out a loud groan, and put my pen down, "He has nothing to do with the fact that you are preventing me from working."

"What does he have that I don't!?"

"Are you kidding me right now...?"

"Fine! You've broken my heart for the last time!" She started to cry and put her face in her hands. "Prin-" I attempted to say her name, "NO!" She ran out my office.

I let out a sigh of relief and picked up my pen. *knock knock*

"Come in."

The door opened and I heard wheels roll in, "Oh yeah, you can put it-" I stopped talking and smirked, "Well then, isn't this a treat." Brick's in a maid dress.

Brick blushed at the gaze he felt me giving him, "P-please don't look at me like that..."

I put my pen down and smiled, "Come here." He shook his head and looked down at the floor, "No thank you."

"Do you think it's a good idea to defy me?" I said with a harsh tone making Brick flinch, "N-no..."

"Then come here."

He shuffled over to my desk slowly, "Was that so bad?" I asked and he shook his head, "You can sit." I said pushing back to give him room, but he remained standing. "Don't make me angry."

He sat down without hesitation but I wrapped my arms around Brick's waist making him jump, "Now, why are you wearing this dress? Did you do it for me?~"

He turned his head to the side, "Hot tea...splashed on me...so I changed but the clothes given to me were these."

"Bummer, you look adorable..." I twirled his hair undoing the ponytail, then I kissed his cheek.

"B-Butch?"

"Hm?"

"...Who was that girl?"

"Princess Morbucks, she's the daughter of Dad's acquaint."

"She was crying, are you two-"

"Hell no, we're just friends. She's gonna be back to bother me tomorrow."

I swear I heard a sigh of relief from him, "Why? Are you jealous?~" He didn't respond, "Aww, does Brick want me to only be his?"

"Who...who is the 'him'?"

"What?"

"The guy you were talking about."

"Oh, you obviously. If I hadn't made it clear before, which is impossible, I like you a lot."

I noticed how his ears were crimson, "Really?"

"Sincerely."

He stood up and turned around straddling me.

"I...like you too."

"I know." Embarrassed Brick is easier than regular Brick when getting out the truth. I kissed his forehead and then his soft lips, "Let's continue what happened in the morning."

A blush dusted his face, "O-okay."

* * *

"Ah!" Brick moaned as I kissed his neck, "B-Butch..."

"Mm, yes?~"

"Touch me please..."

I smirked before moving my mouth to his reddened ear, "Fix your sentence." I rubbed my hands on his chest pinching his nipples teasingly and biting down on his neck.

His head drew back as he let out a long loud moan, "Ahhhhhhh!~ Please touch me Daddy!" Brick quickly covered his mouth and I froze.

 _...What? I expected to hear Master._

With an amused tone I repeated him, "Daddy?"

"I-I-I-I-I'll go now!" He pushed off me, "Wait a second!" I pulled him back on my lap before he got far, he was stiff in my grasp before trembling, "I-I'm so sorry! Please let me go-MPHF!...mmm..." Before he finished his sentence I kissed him, forcing my tongue in his mouth.

He lost his stillness and practically melted on top of me. When I pulled back there was trail of saliva connecting our tongues, "It's okay."

"N-No..." He looked away from me.

"Really it's okay! Relax."

"Okay..."

"Let Daddy do his job in taking care of you."

"Please..."

I stood up and moved some papers out the way, without dropping any, I hate making messes.

Then I pushed Brick on my desk before opening my drawer and taking out lubricant, "Why do you have lubricant in your desk!?"

"It's not mine, it's my cousin's. Look I didn't even use yet." Brick blushed, _'If only you remembered what happened when we were 13...well that's another story all together'_

"Butch?"

"It's nothing."

I lifted up the skirt of his dress and noticed the black laced panties. I instantly slapped his ass, "Ow! The hell!?"

"Sorry, I was tempted. Your ass is perfect."

He rolled his eyes and I removed the panties. I undid the plastic on the bottle, squirted some on my palm and pushed two digits into him before using a scissoring motion to stretch his anal cavity.

"Ah!" A cry of pain was heard.

"I'm almost done."

I kissed his back and neck reassuringly, then I lowered my hand to his shaft and circled the tip with my thumb, "Y-you-ah! T-tease!" He cried out and I couldn't help but smile.

I added a last digit and earned a moan of satisfaction, once his moans got louder and repetitive I knew he was ready. I took the bottle and squirted some on my hand applying it on my length.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

I positioned my shaft and slowly penetrated Brick. "Damn you're so tight." I noticed how his knuckles clenched and unclenched as I slowly thrusted, "Y-you can go f-faster...ngh! Ah! Ah!~"

"I held his hips a little tighter and moved faster, "B-Brick, fuck..." I groaned, "P-position...change, I want to see you!" I pulled out of him briefly before turning him around and holding him down on the desk. One hand holding his waist and the other beside his his head, he held my shoulders.

I went a lot harder and deeper hitting his prostate with more pressure driving Brick insane, "Kiss me." He demanded, to which I bent down and ravished his reddening lips. "Haa...mm!" He moaned and I swallowed each one.

I slid my hand down and gripped his trembling, leaking member making him ripped away from the kiss to let out a loud moan, "Is...Daddy pleasing you?"

"Ah! D-Daddy~! Ah! ...yes! Daddy's dick is a-amazing! Ah!~"

I kissed his neck again, "Who knew you were a cock slut?" He tightened up more. "Shit...I'm close."

Brick's breathing slowed and he panted more, "Me too..." I pounded a bit harder and kissed him again making him explode in my hand. I felt myself at my limit and released my seed into Brick, "Butch!~" Was his last moan and we panted getting off our highs.

I looked at him and he looked at me, and I smiled sheepishly pulling out of him and pulling him up into a hug. "Will you be mine?"

He laughed before replied with a hoarse tone, "Yes."

"Wow, your voice is shot...so...Daddy huh?"

"Shut up..."

* * *

 **Narrator's POV**

Butch decided that he was 'finished' with his work and carried Brick to the couch.

"Where are we going?" Brick asked sleepily, "To the couch. You look tired." He laid Brick down and walked over to the food cart, "I'm fine..." Brick insisted, Butch lifted the tray and smiled at the assorted red fruits.

"If you want to stay up then go ahead." Butch murmured while munching on a cherry, "Why is everything red?" Brick asked sitting up, "The chef does a themed thing where he chooses a snack and then a color."

Butch walked back to Brick who motioned for him to lay down on his lap, "What? Are you gonna feed me?" He nodded and blushed, "Alright."

The two sat enjoying each others presence, "Ahhhh~" Brick told Butch who repeated him opening up his mouth with a chuckle. Brick was in the middle of feeding Butch a strawberry when Butch spoke up.

"This is kinda funny."

Brick cocked his head to the side and gave Butch a questioning look, "How so?"

"Well, in a way, I technically ate you, right?"

Brick paused blushing and looking everywhere besides Butch, "Y-yes, I suppose that's true..."

"And your eyes are red."

Brick nodded.

"I'm eating red fruits."

Brick lowered his head and kissed Butch, "How do I taste?"

"Sweet."

"Then call me red..."

"All of these fruits are red and sweet too."

Brick blushed, "D-during sex..."

Butch took the plate and put it on the table. Then he pulled Brick back on the couch, "And now I'm hungry for something else."

Brick reached out to Butch, "Me too."

* * *

 **I** _ **swear I've got some issues with this freaking Daddy kink...**_


End file.
